


Change

by Lljung



Series: Canon [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom saw Bambam in different light. Will this end well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> this story suddenly came in my mind and I feel the need to write it down and share it with all yugbam shipper. I hope you'll like it.  
> Thanks for June who helped me editing this story and giving me a lot of advice in writing [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny) He writes yugbam and other got7 pairing.

Even though Bambam was his hyung, Yugyeom has always thought of him as a baby---a cute boy. His pinchable cheeks, his petite frame, most everything about him was lovable. Even the Thai accent Yugyeom couldn't help but tease him for was so, so adorable.

Yugyeom would be lying if he said that he didn't hate Bambam for it back when they were trainees. Even before he met Bambam, the resentment had built. The instructors would always compare him to this younger, better trainee from Thailand. When he did see Bambam around, it had only fueled his dislike. Sitting on a noona’s lap?! While being fed ice cream nonetheless! Yugyeom couldn't imagine doing it at his age, how was this boy so okay with it? What was he? A baby?! Yugyeom thought it was nonsense.

The more he thought about it, though, Yugyeom would admit… If he had such a cute face, he probably would have done the same and take advantage of it.

After formally meeting Bambam and finding out that he, in fact, was older than Yugyeom, Yugyeom straight up was not up for his shit. Months of him blatantly picking fights and disagreeing with his ‘hyung’ led him and Bambam to have a childishly bad relationship. Even so, it was a relationship. Yugyeom had learned a lot about Bambam under the pretense of “things I could tease him for”, but the more Yugyeom learned about him, the more his hatred lessened and respect grew.

He didn't know when they had stopped fighting and became friends, but they did. Soon enough, Yugyeom couldn't imagine himself without Bambam. They would dance together, hang out together, anything. They had gotten to the point where they didn't even need to say much to know what they were trying to say to each other. Even though they would tease each other, they knew it wasn't with hateful intent.

They ended up debuting in the same group. Being the maknae line in the group just deepened their bond. They were teasing each other less and started teasing the hyungs more. They were perfect partners in crime.

Then… Things started to change. Bambam started to change. He started being more of a man than a boy, more sexy than cute. He went from being a head shorter than Yugyeom to being able to kiss Yugyeom if he looked down a little- _wait_.

Yugyeom realized that he had been thinking about kissing Bambam a lot… How it would feel to kiss those deliciously plump lips if he could just lower his head a little more...

Yugyeom also realized how he kept on lingering around Bambam more. He realized how, lately, he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He found himself always unconsciously reaching for the older whenever they were close. How long has it been like this?

It didn't matter. Yugyeom had realized Bam was not the cute boy he was before. Sure, he was still cute, but now his gaze was different. The gaze that made all the girls want to get under him. His solo shots in magazines, when they were on stage, on the television… Yugyeom had so many photos of Bambam saved on his phone so maybe he, too, would like to get under-

Agh he shouldn't think about it. He should not! He was talking about his best friend for god’s sake.

But really, who was he trying to fool. He was with Bambam all day and all night, literally. They’re band mates who work together and roommates who sleep together. There is no time without them being together.

That, plus the fact that they were best friends, made it hard on Yugyeom. He couldn't just start avoiding Bam just because he couldn't keep his thoughts straight or his dick calm. Though he really wanted to. Whenever he saw Bambam changing his clothes, wearing clothes that showed his collarbone, bending over to pick up something Yugyeom could care less about because dat ass. (He always tried to be subtle though, paranoid someone would see him ogling his friends perfect butt), or even seeing sweat tricking down Bambam’s neck after practice, Yugyeom just wanted to hide away.

Kim Yugyeom was doomed.

Last time he checked, he was straight. But now he couldn't think of anyone except Bambam, a boy, and his best friend. And, as far as he knew, Bambam didn't seem to swing the same way Yugyeom apparently swung. Even though he acted questionable, Yugyeom couldn't just assume.

He didn't know what to do. And even when he tried to get Bambam out of his head, his body seemed to crave attention. He didn't know how to keep his hands away from the other boy. He would catch himself draped over him, wrapped around Bambam, holding onto his hand for too long.

He felt bad at first to think and feel that way about his best friend, but after a while, he realized that this feeling he had for Bambam was not going to disappear anytime soon. He concluded that if he couldn't have Bambam for himself like he wanted, it wouldn't hurt to take the opportunity as his best friend to touch him more, right? Oh, the perks of being his best friend.

He could barely hold his excitement whenever Bambam would sit in his lap or be a little touchy. The fans seemed to like it too, so he could pretend it was just fanservice.

He couldn't use that excuse in the dorm though. Thankfully, it was easier for Yugyeom not to think of Bambam in a sexual way when there were the others in the dorm because he could distract himself from thinking and touching Bambam, but when they were alone it was so hard. When it was just them two, they usually just stayed in their room, and then thought of them just alone in a closed room together with Bambam only wearing his underwear made Yugyeom on edge.

Just like today. It was just the two of them in the dorm because the other members had their own schedules and Bambam had just come from the shower. Yugyeom could smell the freshness of the soap Bambam used.

The smell automatically made yugyeom glance towards the entrance of the room. There stood Bambam drying his hair with a towel, still dripping and only clad in his favorite hot pink kalvins.

 _Great_. Yugyeom couldn't help but stare, feeling his dick harden at the sight. He skillfully put his laptop into his lap to cover his growing problem, pretending to concentrate on the drama he had been watching.

Unfortunately for Yugyeom, the reason of his problem right now seemed unaware of what he was doing to Yugyeom and made it more difficult by walking around carelessly, unknowingly taunting his half naked body in front of Yugyeom. And it's not Bambam if he didn't demand attention from whoever he was with, who in this case was Yugyeom, as he was the only one there.

Yugyeom tried to ignore him subtly, earphones in, pretending to be deaf to whatever Bambam was saying and praying Bambam will leave him be.

“Hey do you think I need to gain weight?” Bambam asked as he watched himself in the mirror, turning and checking himself out in different angles, not noticing Yugyeom’s hungry eyes on him.

Yugyeom reminded himself to look at his laptop instead of ogleing at his best friend's ass before he was caught red handed.

“My mother says I need to put on more weight, but if I gain more weight my cheeks become chubby”, he started to blabber, believing Yugyeom was listening, “I think I look good like this. I look tall, like a model, right?”

When Bambam didn't hear a response from Yugyeom, he turned and moved to Yugyeom, sitting beside the younger boy who was laying against the headrest. Bambam put on a pout and whined to Yugyeom, wanting an answer.

Yugyeom had tried to seem completely absorbed in his drama didn't have a choice but to speak up when Bambam was right there in his face.

“What?” He aimed to sound irritated, but his voice, low from arousal, betrayed him.

Yugyeom had been bottling up his feelings for weeks now, so he almost pat himself on the back at his self control to not straddle Bambam right now.

“I asked if you think I need to put on some weight.” He asked once again, rolling his eyes.

Yugyeom knew that Bambam knew what Yugyeom’s answer would be, and Yugyeom knew that Bambam just wanted reassurance. Best friend things.

“I think you’re fine Bammie, as long as you're healthy.” He said casually, just like he normally would, as if he never thought about covering that glorious body with kisses.

If you asked Yugyeom, Bambam’s body was perfect. If he could, he would praise his body and worship it with all he had. But you don't do that with your best friend, sadly.

Yugyeom has seen his body, naked even, multiple times. Bambam used to be so skinny but now his lean body was defined with muscles. He also had become a few inch taller since they first met and it seems all those few inch went to his leg. Oh how often he thought about those legs.

Yugyeom didn't even know he would ever call someone’s nipples cute, but Bambam’s nipples were the exception apparently. He just wanted to lick them, to see how Bambam would squirm or moan or all of the above because of it.

 _No!_ He couldn't let his imagination go wild when the object of his affection was right there and his dick was just growing harder. Shit. His laptop couldn't even hide it anymore and if Bambam lowered his gaze...

“Do you have… A boner…?” Bambam asked, eyes looking down and shit shit shit shit. This is not happening nope this isn't happening.

“I thought you were watching a drama. Were you watching porn?” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows and look at him with a smirk and Yugyeom was going to die.

Yugyeom forgot how oblivious Bambam could be. [He was literally naked and dripping for christ’s sake.] but then again, Yugyeom just needed to say yes and Bambam would probably just leave and everything would go back to normal. He was about to, too, but stopped.

Bambam’s lips were so close. Yugyeom could smell the fresh scents from the shower, which he loved so, so much. Yugyeom’s brain shut down, he couldn't even vocalize the words he wanted to say.

 

Bambam looked at Yugyeom, noticing how Yugyeom wasn't even looking at him. Yugyeom’s eyes were moving down to his lips and he licked his own. Bambam could see his dick twitch and oh.

“Are you excited, Yugyeommie?” Bambam asked, wanting to see for himself… Something.

Yugyeom looked surprise and his gaze met Bambam’s, but then dropped again to his lips.

“Can I kiss you.” He blurted. Bambam wanted to be surprised, but he wasn't.

 

Yugyeom didn't know what made him say that, but all he knew was that his mouth, his own body, had betrayed him now. But he couldn't think of himself anymore. Slick pressure was pushing against his mouth and his eyes widened.

Was this really happening? What the hell? He thought he must have been dreaming until Bambam moved his lips and Yugyeom’s body seemed to move on its own. He kissed Bambam back, grabbing Bambam’s neck with a hand and pulling.

He never ever expect to be this lucky.

His other hand moved to pull his earphones out and throw them somewhere, picking up his laptop to clatter onto the bedside table all the while still in a lip lock with Bambam.

They kissed and kissed and Yugyeom could feel the passion building, could feel it getting hotter, breathtakingly hotter. He had imagined kissing Bambam so many times before, but this, the real thing, was so much better. Kissing Bambam felt like what kissing should be. Yugyeom couldn't get enough of it.

He was surprised once again when he felt Bambam sliding his hand down, tracing the bulge in his pants. The kisses have turned daring and soon Yugyeom could feel Bambam lick against his lips and didn't hesitate to open, meeting Bambam’s tongue with a lustful sigh and twirling his against Bambam’s. The sounds they made were toe curling.

He moaned out when Bambam’s hand started to move and give more pressure to his clothed dick.

“Let me help you.” Bambam panted between their open mouthed kiss and Yugyeom immediately agreed, moving to kiss Bambam’s jaw.

Bambam pulled down Yugyeom’s pants along with his underwear and Yugyeom flipped him to his back, straddling him. He leaned down and started to kiss Bambam’s neck and down to his chest.

Bambam was stroking Yugyeom’s leaking dick and Yugyeom’s breath quickened. He pulled at Bambam’s underwear while distracted with his nipples. He licked at one and the small moans Bambam released were music to his ears. Beautiful.

He wanted more.

He licks it again and sucks at it, feeling Bambam’s dick harden in his hand. His moans got louder and Yugyeom groaned at the sound of it and the sensation of Bambam’s hand on him.

It felt so good. Yugyeom definitely would like to hear those moans forever if he could, but he was so close now. He started to stroke Bambam faster and felt Bambam do the same. He moved up to kiss Bambam again while never slowing his hand down. They panted into each other's mouths as their hands moved faster and faster, chasing their mutual releases.

After a few more hard strokes, they both reach their climaxes, cumming almost at the same time. Bambam’s moan was loud as he came and Yugyeom just grunted into his neck. The cum splattered all over their hands and stomachs and Yugyeom had to catch himself from just toppling over Bambam.

He threw himself to the side, lying beside the panting boy. He looked to Bambam as saw his eyes closed. Content expression on Bambam's face made Yugyeom's stomach tingled a little. Both of them were out of breath.

When Yugyeom finally calmed down from his high, everything came rushing back to him. He started panicking. They had just… Oh god.

He turned his head to Bambam and caught his eyes. They just stared at each other for a while in silence.

Bambam raised an eyebrow, face still one of bliss. Yugyeom’s face was no different.

 _That was amazing_. He thought. He never had cum so hard in his life, not that he had lived for long.

But suddenly, everything was okay. Ridiculous.

They both broke out into giggles and everything was okay. Maybe things will be normal again, Yugyeom couldn't help but hope.

No one was hurt and they both enjoyed it, so...

“We need to start cleaning up. This is messy.” Bambam said with an indignant noise and a scrunched up nose when he looked down at himself.

“Yeah.” Yugyeom automatically agreed.

None of them moved.

Yugyeom was tired now. He could just sleep like this, laying beside his best friend and content. He thought that it would be okay to just… close his eyes… and maybe rest-

The sound of the front door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and both of them jumped five feet in the air. They frantically cleaned themselves and threw on the nearest clothes. If the other members found them like this, they would be dead.

Moreover, Yugyeom really didn't know how to explain what they've done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story ^^ I planned to have a squel for this. What do you think? Comments are really appreciated ;)


End file.
